


The Flame of the Galaxy

by Baby1967Impala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Love, Passion, Romance, Skywalker, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby1967Impala/pseuds/Baby1967Impala
Summary: Rainava Roschi is the princess of Zunia Planet, a place known for it's previous loyalty to the empire. But now her father has died and as his only heir, she must take his place as the monarch. There is no emperor to swear her in, but there is Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Raineva gravitates toward Kylo and a spark ignites between them that radiates throughout the entire galaxy.This story will contain mature content such as smut (a lot), graphic violence, and explicit language :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)





	The Flame of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fanfic, I hope you enjoy :)

It felt as if there would be no tomorrow.

That's how I felt as I stared down at my father's dead, cold body. He looked so calm, there were no fiery patches on his cheeks or the vein sticking out of his forehead. For once, his mouth was shut.

Servants surrounded the bed, all of their eyes were on me, waiting for a tear to leak from my amber-colored eyes. I had no urge to cry--just a dry, vast emptiness inside me. It must have been grief.

A tall lanky general stepped toward the opposite side of the bed, his gleaming metals made me want to roll my eyes. "Princess, you'll want to say a few wo-"

"I don't remember telling you what I want, General Jacfar." I snapped, it wasn't completely out of character.

I smirked to myself when he flinched. This man had seen _wars_ and he was afraid of an eighteen-year-old girl. Everyone reacted like my voice was a whip snapping, it was extremely satisfying.

My eyes shifted back to my father. I didn't look anything like him, so much that even I doubted that I was his offspring. I abruptly turned my body toward the exit. "Corabai. Ashaly. Come, I'm ready to get out of this damned dress."

They mumbled a 'yes Princess Raineva' before falling in line behind me. Zunia palace was vast, the green of the vines laced around the large pillars that lined the gallery. I could feel the warmth from outside through the archways.

The weight of my mourning gown pressed down on me. It was nothing like the flowing chiffon and silk dresses I was used to and it was black. I never wore black.

My chambers felt like an oasis as the heavy door slammed behind me. It wasn't shut very long. It swung open without a knock, to reveal my mother. Queen Kennora also wore black but her great gown was decorated with diamonds and metal plates. Her bronze hair was put away, her golden crown rested atop her head.

"Raineva, what was that?" her voice was tight, annoying.

I didn't restrain from rolling my eyes. "What do you mean, _mother_?"

She didn't enjoy my tone. I saw in her eyes that she wanted to strike me. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play coy."

Ashaly went to unlace the back of my gown but my mother snapped her fingers. "Leave us, now." 

My handmaidens didn't hesitate to scurry from my rooms.

"At least let me get out of this fucking dress." I scoffed, rolling my eyes at her again.

That time she did strike me. The sharp strike radiated throughout my body. I didn't lift my hand to soothe my cheek.

"It's all in the wrists, mommy." I mocked, rotating my wrist in an obscene gesture.

She raised her hand to hit me again but stopped as there was a small knock at the door. "Princess Raineva are you decent?" I heard Alix outside my door and immediately I felt relief.

"Yes, Lord Craspir. You may enter." I gently raised my voice, I didn't want to 'be indecent' in front of my mother.

Alix stopped instantly upon entering the sight of my mother and without thinking, dipped into a bow. His hair was golden and smooth, matching perfectly with his tanned skin and sparkling blue eyes.

Even with the courtesy, she wasn't pleased. Of course, no one else would have noticed except me. I was the only one who saw behind her perfect facade.

My mother raised her brow. "What is so urgent Lord Craspir?"

Alix hesitated slightly before responding. He tried not to make eye contact with me. "The Delegate has called a Conclave, Your Majesty."

Oh great. The Delegate was already on the move. My father was barely cold and they were stripping the crown from his head.

My mother sharply turned toward me, she analyzed my dressings. "Do not change. I expect you in the Atrium in thirty minutes." Her voice was anything but comforting.

Alix nodded, bowed again, and exited the room and my heart sank; as it always did when I watched him leave. 

My mother left soon after, without a single gesture or word. 

I had been dreading this. The Delegate. A group of politicians appointed by both the people and the royals. They called the Conclave to discuss succession. The most assumed choice would be me, my father's only living child. But, my claim wouldn't stop my mother from blocking it. The queen would make a scene on the floor of the Atrium if she thought it would stop her from losing her beloved crown. 

The thought of the Delegate in their sacred blue cloaks and silver metals made my stomach churn. My corset was so damn tight that I couldn't even bend over to vomit, I couldn't even breathe. 

This wasn't supposed to be happening now. My father was supposed to live a long, healthy life and eventually, after thorough training, I would succeed him. But the fever had been so sudden, so quick that I hadn't even had time to process his death, let alone process my situation. I hadn't said goodbye. 

That was when the tears finally broke through. My chest shuddered as powerful sobs escaped me. Tears flowed until the neckline of my gown was soaked, my cheeks were raw and my mouth tasted of salt. 

With a deep gathering of breath and a few sweeps of cloth under my eyes, I made my way to the Atrium. 


End file.
